Con el Fuego no se juega
by Kmiya
Summary: Semi UA. Trío. El fuego es un elemento muy peligroso, pero no por la manera en la que pueda quemarte y destrozarte la piel, sino por la forma en la que hechiza con su brillo, fuerza y, sobre todo, su calidez. Y Naruto lo sabe.


******Advertencias: **Semi Universo Alterno. Aquí no existe Orochimaru ni los Sannin, Sasuke nunca se fue y los personajes son buenos ninjas (creo que estarían como Jounin, entre 20 y 22 años ôoU). **  
******** Palabras:** 1,090.  
**Dedicado especialmente:** a **Alega**, que, a pesar de que lo beteo (xD) se que le gusta mucho este trio D.  
**Beta:** Alega Dathe.  
**Nota:** Viñeta creada para el foro **Duelo Literario**. Parte de mi tabla "Elementos" (Para _Fuego_), donde mi claim es Naruto Uzumaki.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Con el Fuego no se juega**

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de su casa, recargándose en ella al instante siguiente, como si necesitara de un apoyo para no caerse al suelo. Se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de normalizar su respiración y de olvidar lo que sucedió hacía unos instantes. Sonrió de manera irónica, sin creerse todavía los problemas que su estupidez estaba causando en su vida.

Nunca planeó algo semejante, de hecho, aún consideraba que sus acciones habían sido realizadas sin ningún tipo de maldad, impulsadas más bien por el sentimiento tan grande que albergaba por ambas personas. Pero al parecer ya no podía seguir engañándose. Su amigo le había advertido de las consecuencias, que jugar con fuego era peligroso y que tarde o temprano terminaría quemándose. Le hubiera hecho caso. Al fin y al cabo Shikamaru era la persona que más se preocupaba por él en aquel momento, el único que siempre pensaba racionalmente y dueño de una de las mentes más brillantes de toda Konoha. Aunque, siendo su amigo, era obvio que Nara sabía de antemano que sus palabras serían completamente ignoradas. La prueba de ello era la razón por la que en aquel momento se ocultaba en su casa.

Suspiró, sintiéndose un completo idiota. Sus piernas dejaron de hacer fuerza en ese instante y cayó sentado al suelo, recargando su cabeza en la puerta. Trató de respirar con normalidad, lo que menos quería era comenzar a llorar y sólo por tres razones; la primera porque era un ninja y debería de tener sus emociones bajo control; la segunda porque llorar no iba con su personalidad; y la última porque no podía ser más patético de lo que ya era en ese instante.

Sus ojos se cerraron y su respiración se hizo lenta. Utilizaba todo el autocontrol que poseía, todo para poder calmar su ajetreada mente. Cuando lo logró, abrió los ojos y miró al frente, al segundo siguiente maldijo su suerte.

Frente a él, en una mesita, se encontraba una fotografía. Pero no era cualquier fotografía, sino la que se habían tomado hace unos años, cuando apenas era un Genin y su equipo parecía ser lo más importante para él. Ver la sonrisa alegre de Sakura, la expresión de enojo de Sasuke y la pose despreocupada de Kakashi lo hicieron meditar. ¿Cuándo había quedado todo eso atrás?

Naruto se puso de pie y tomó el pequeño recuerdo, admirando más de cerca el rostro de sus _amigos_. Si alguien le hubiera dicho en esa época que él sería el culpable de que Sakura odiara a Sasuke no hubiera sabido qué responder. Ni cómo actuar, si alegrarse porque la chica al fin no se fijaría en el Uchiha o entristecerse, porque entonces su amistad estaría a punto de terminar.

Pero ahora no lo dudaba. Él. Naruto Uzumaki, era el culpable de que en aquel momento Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha no se hablaran y que, indirectamente, compitieran en todo. Solamente para saber quién era el mejor. Para saber quien debía de merecerlo. A él.

La sonrisa irónica volvió a su rostro. Por un tiempo, cuando se había resignado a que Sakura nunca lo querría y se había dado cuenta de que era lo que la joven de cabello rosa le veía a su compañero, siempre creyó que iban a ser Sakura y él quienes pelearan por Sasuke, no que ellos pelearan por él. Aunque, tal vez, el problema de todo aquello había sido que él estaba saliendo con ambos, al mismo tiempo.

Y, ahora que lo habían descubierto, ambos hicieron la misma declaración, aquella a la que tanto le temía.

_―Elige, ¿a cuál de los dos prefieres más?_

Dejó la foto y se metió al bañó, abriendo la regadera. No le importaba estar vestido, sólo quería sentir el agua fría corriendo por su cuerpo. Tratando de tranquilizase de alguna manera. Pensando en sus posibilidades. Tenía que elegir, aunque eso le doliera, tenía que hacerlo.

Comenzó a pensar en sus _amigos_, en los sentimientos que le provocaban. Sakura era su primer amor, su amor de la infancia. Era una chica muy linda y, cuando no tenía sus arranques de furia, solía ser muy tierna y delicada. Siempre le hacía sentir bien, preocupándose por él a cada instante. A veces demostraba una dulzura algo extraña, pero lograba provocarle una calidez que nadie más podía. Quería protegerla, costara lo que costara, que todas sus sonrisas fueran solamente para él.

En cambio, Sasuke parecía ser lo opuesto. Serio, frío, a veces distante. Y, aún así, él provocaba que le hirviera la sangre. Que quisiera golpearlo con todas su fuerzas y después besarlo. Hacerle entender que no estaban solos en este mundo, que se tenían el uno al otro. Le gustaba escucharlo rogar bajo su cuerpo, como se deshacía completamente en esos momentos de intimidad y quedaba desprotegido. A él también quería protegerlo, pero de un modo distinto al de Sakura. A ella quería meterla en una caja de cristal, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Pero a Sasuke, con él no sucedía eso. Al contrario, quería protegerlo del mundo entero, tener su corazón sólo para él y asegurarse que nadie más se atreviera a lastimarlo. Y, aún así, asegurarse de que las heridas que sufriera su cuerpo fueran provocadas sólo por él. Que él fuera el único que pudiera lastimarlo y curarlo.

Salió de la ducha, completamente empapado. Se dio cuenta que los quería de modo distinto, pero aún así los quería a ambos. Naruto soltó una risa histérica, sabiendo que nunca podría elegir y que, al contrario, terminaría siendo abandonado por ambos.

En ese momento sintió que tocaban su puerta. Fue abrirla así como estaba, pues tenía una corazonada sobre quienes eran sus visitas inesperadas. Y no se equivocó. Al abrir la puerta, ahí estaban ellos. Cada uno con una extraña mirada en su rostro. Ambos parecieron preocupados, más la chica que el chico, al verlo en aquel estado. Pero fue él quien habló primero.

―¿Vienen por su respuesta? ―preguntó de manera algo ida. Mirando primero a los ojos a Sakura y luego a Sasuke. Se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar―. Espero estén preparados, porque al final uno de los dos querrá matarme.

Sasuke sonrió de manera burlona al pasar a su lado. Sakura negaba con la cabeza, tratando de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. En ese momento Naruto supo que su decisión había sido acertaba y sintió que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

Estaba jugando con fuego. Y, lamentablemente, a él le gustaba la sensación de ser quemado por sus llamas.

**Fin de la historia.**

* * *

_Sigue el ciclo de la vida: _

_Lee - Disfruta la historia que ha llamado tu atención._

_Comenta - Hazle saber al autor que te ha gustado tu historia._

_Agradece - Si eres el autor, agradece el comentario que te han dejado._

_Sigue este ciclo paso a paso verás que el mundo será un lugar mejor :3_**_  
_**


End file.
